The Good, the Bad, and the Anisoka Love Triangle
by YOLO So Live Ninjago Style
Summary: Anakin is a devil and Sith. Ahsoka is an angel and Jedi. What happens when two completely different people meet? Will it be love at first sight? Or, 'Must Kill The Other' at first sight? All rights go to George Lucas!
1. Chapter 1

**Anakin's BIO**

**Hair: Brown, curly, longish**

**Eyes: Dreamy, (Frozen) and blue**

**Race: Devil, Sith, Human, son of the leader of the Sith and Devil**

**Age: 29**

**Personality: Kind, funny, brave, smart, headstrong, bad, sometimes badass, sometimes evil, and fun**

**Powers: Darkness, death, (Adava Kedavra style) evil, strength, and destroy**

**Height: 6'5**

**Wings: Black, large, matte, and made of feathers, skulls, etc.**

**Best Friend: Obi Wan Kenobi**

**Parents: Darth Sideous (Darth Hideous) and Darth Kaprimi (Pronounced: Kap-riam-e)**

**Ahsoka's BIO**

**Lekku: Blue and white striped, reaches armpits**

**Eyes: Beautiful, blue**

**Race: Angel, Jedi, togruta, daughter of the leaders of Angels, and grand-daughter of the leader of the Jedi**

**Age: 20**

**Personality: Kind, funny, brave, smart, fun to be around, good, headstrong, standoffish, and sometimes grumpy**

**Powers: Life, light, creation, all things good, and super speed**

**Height: 5'4**

**Wings: White, small, glittery, and made of feathers**

**Best Friend: Satine Kryze**

**Parents: Mace Windu, and Shaak Ti**

**Obi Wan's BIO**

**Hair: Aburn, short, beard, and mustache**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Race: Devil, Sith, human**

**Age: 30**

**Personality: Kind, strong, brave, smart, good, hates being a Sith and devil, funny**

**Powers: Super Smarts, force lightning, and death**

**Height: 6'0**

**Wings: Dark Grey, medium, and smooth**

**Best Friend: Anakin Skywalker**

**Parents: ? and ?**

**Satine's BIO**

**Hair: Blonde, long, wavy**

**Eyes: Blue (Okay, what is with all of the blue eyes?!)**

**Race: Human, and Angel**

**Age: 25**

**Personality: Kind, smart, strict, good, brave, hates violence**

**Powers: Invisibility, goodness, peace, and flying**

**Height: 5'7**

**Wings: Gold, sparkly, medium, smaller than Obi Wan's**

**Best Friend: Ahsoka Tano**

**Parents: ? and ?**

_**In a galaxy far, far, away...**_

_**The angel's are at war with the devil's. The Sith and Jedi are fighting, and even the peaceful systems are forced to choose sides. It's up to four people to save all of the galaxy's.**_

_Intro..._

"But Father,"

Anakin Skywalker complained. Darth Sideous turned around.

"For the last time, Vader, no!"

Anakin scowled.

"I hate it when you call me that!"

Sideous stood up.

"Your mother and I named you that when you were old enough to become a Sith! Be grateful."

Sideous's eyes glowed. Anakin shouted in frustration, and left the room. Anakin's mother, Darth Kaprimi, **(Shimi)** walked over to Sideous.

"Give him more time."

She advised.

"He'll come around."

* * *

"Anakin,"

Obi Wan started. I looked at him.

"What?"

I asked. I was walking away from my house.

"I think you damn right know what this is about."

"I'm not going to get married to a spoiled rich bitch!"

I shouted.

My dad wanted me to marry this Sith princess named Caraleo. (Pronounced: Car-al-eo) The thing is, I don't like her! She is so annoying! She always asks me is I want to hook up with her. Well, the answer is no! Hey, I may be a Sith and a Devil, but I'm not that kind of guy. Obi Wan and I were still looking for the right girl.I just hope that I'll find her. I won't care if she's not a Sith, as long as she's a Devil, I'm good.

"Anakin, look."

Obi Wan said whilst pointing to a togrutan girl. The girl had a red dress on,

**(Season 3-6 style)**

and she had small glittery white wings on her back. Great. An Angel. On our side. Time to kick some ass.

I walked over to the girl, and drew my lightsaber. She heard the humming, and turned around. My heart nearly stopped. Who I saw was the most beautiful girl in the world. She had blue eyes, and her lekku was striped. She had a belt holding two lightsabers, and two food sticks. She moved so fast, that I didn't even see her whip out a lightsaber. Now that's what I'm talking about! She was so beautiful. Wait, she's an Angel, I'm a Devil. It can't be.

Faster than possible, she whipped out her two lightsabers.

"Don't even think about it."

The girl said. I put my red lightsaber away.

"Whoa,"

I said. "Who are you and why are you on Sith property?"

The girl glared at me.

"Ahsoka Tano."

* * *

**Okay, so, this was just a starter chapter, and the next will be longer. If you haven't already guessed, this is a take on Romeo and Juliet. Hope you liked!**

**Hayden out. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

Ahsoka Tano. Of course. Of course she had to be the daughter of Mace Windu, and Shaak Ti.

**(A/N) In this book, their parents choose the kids' last name.)**

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I looked at the man. He looked at me.

"Ugh, of course."

He muttered. I glared at him.

"What do you mean, 'Ugh, of course'?"

I asked. The man gave me a look.

"I mean, that you're the dumb, spoiled daughter of Mace Windu, and Shaak Ti."

I pointed my lightsabers at him.

"What did you just say?"

I growled.

"You heard me."

I lounged at him.

"Anakin!"

The man's friend shouted. 'Anakin', drew his lightsaber, and blocked. We fought for a while before he finally disarmed me, and pinned me down. He sat on my stomach, and smirked.

"Get off of me, you big oaf!"

I shouted.

"I don't think so."

He still had that stupid smirk on his face.

I heard a shout, and saw Satine on our side of our border.

"Ahsoka, come on...,what the hell are you doing?"

I craned my neck to look at her.

"What does it look like?"

I asked.

"Um..., it looks like you're playing with a Devil/Sith."

I glared at her. I could see Anakin's friend making googly eyes at her. Oh boy. I saw that Anakin was distracted, so I used the Force to throw him off of me. He landed on his friend, and I hopped up.

"Time to go!"

I shouted to Satine after I got on our side of the border. I pulled her behind me as we ran. I thought I was running cause I wanted her to be safe from Anakin, (Satine wasn't a Jedi and hated violence.) but I kinda had fun...

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I got up, and watched as Ahsoka ran off with her friend. She was kinda cute. I had fun fighting her. I wonder if she's always like that. Probably not. I helped Obi Wan up. (I kinda, accidentally squashed him.)

_A day later..._

I found out that what I feel is supposedly, 'Love'. Sith do not love. Devils may, but I do not. I think. Even if I did, I couldn't. She's an Angel and a Jedi. That would be wrong. I was walking to my room when I passed my little brother Starkiller making kissy faces at me.

"Buzz off!"I shouted. He laughed, and followed me.

"So," He asked.

"What are we doing?"

I ignored him, and entered my room. Starkiller tried to follow me, but before he could step into my room, I slammed the door in his face. My whole room was Lightsaber proof, so I was fine. I went onto my computer, and logged onto my Blastbook Page. I saw that Obi Wan had left me a private message. It read: **Dude, meet me tonight. It's urgent! Oh, meet me at the Angel border!**

I read the message again. What was Obi Wan up to?

I went onto BooTube,

**(My cat wanted me to name it. His real name is ghost, but I call him Boo sometimes.)**

and searched for the song 21 Guns by GreenNight.

_"Do you know what's worth fighting for?_  
_When it's not worth dying for?_  
_Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?_  
_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_  
_And you look for a place to hide?_  
_Did someone break your heart inside,you're in ruins_

_One,_

_21 Guns_

_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One,_

_21 Guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky_  
_You and I ..._

_When you're at the end of the road_  
_And you lost all sense of control_  
_And your thoughts have taken their toll_  
_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_  
_Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass_  
_Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins_

_One,_

_21 Guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One,_

_21 Guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky_  
_You and I ..._

_Did you try to live on your own?_  
_When you burned down the house and home?_  
_Did you stand too close to the fire?_  
_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone_  
_When it's time to live and let die_  
_And you can't get another try_  
_Something inside this heart has died,you're in ruins_

_One,_

_21 Guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One,_

_21 Guns_  
_Throw up your arms into the sky_  
_One,_

_21 Guns_  
_Lay down your arms_  
_Give up the fight_  
_One,_

_21 Guns_  
_Throw up your arms_

_into the sky_

_You and I"_

At the end of the song, I had checked all of my social media accounts. (Chatter, Instapic, etc.) I saw that Padme, a girl that has a major crush on me, had posted a thousand kisses on my Chatter Page. Ugh. Gross. I replied by saying, Beat it. I hate you.I logged off of Chatter, and logged onto My account. I kinda have a thing for it. I read one of the stories in my favorites list. It was a Percy Jackson story.

After finishing it, I saw that it was nighttime, and that my whole playlist had finished. I closed my computer, and walked out of my room. I saw Starkiller skulking in his room. I felt kinda bad. All he wanted was to have fun. I made a mental note to play with him after I came home.

_Later..._

I saw Obi Wan waiting for me. He was tapping his foot on the pavement.

"Whoa dude, calm. I'm here."

I joked. Obi Wan looked at me, and started walking over the border.

"Uh, where are you going?" I asked.

Obi Wan turned his head, and gave me an evil smile.

"We're going to go see your girlfriend."

* * *

**Romeo and Juliet has to be one of my favorite stories by Shakesphere. I also like Hamlet, and A Midsummer's Dream. I think that's the title. Who likes Romeo and Juliet? Along with The Titanic, and Percy Jackson, I'd love to make an x-over for My Baby-sitter's a Vampire and Star Wars. Or maybe Ninjago. I think I'll do it for Ninjago. Yeah. I'll work on that. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I was practicing a few battle moves with my sister Harmony when I heard the crash.

I looked up, and saw a figure outside. "A-Ahsoka?" Harmony asked. Harmony was only ten.

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay." I told her. I walked outside, and looked around. I saw footprints in the dirt. I flew up to get a better view of my territory. I saw two figures sneaking in. I flew down, and landed in front of them. I was a little surprised to see those two devils from earlier. "What the hell are you doing here?!" I hissed.

Anakin pointed to his friend. "He said we were going to the movies." He lied. His friend raised an eyebrow. "Really? _That's_ your best excuse?" He asked.

"Sorry Obi Wan, but hey, I have a brother to take care of. You only have, oh yeah, yourself. Lucky bastard." Anakin muttered that last part.

Obi Wan looked at Anakin, and glared. "Look, I don't care about your family, or whatever. Just. Get. Out." Anakin looked at me, and froze. "Um... do you have a brother or something?" I looked at him funny. "No, why would you ask that?" Obi Wan pointed behind me. "Um, Anakin? I think that's Starkiller."

* * *

**Anakin's P.O.V**

I froze. What was my little brother thinking? I ran over to him, and grabbed his arm. "Starkiller!" I whisper-shouted. Starkiller ignored me, and pulled his arm free. He kept on walking. I heard Obi Wan and Ahsoka running towards me. "Dude, your brother has a death wish." Ahsoka said.

"Man, mom's gonna kill me." I said. I ran after Starkiller. Man that kid moved fast.

By the time I had caught up with him, but it was too late. The damage had been done. I saw Shaak Ti's dead body on the floor. Starkiller was nowhere to be seen. When Obi Wan came in, he gasped. When Ahsoka came in, she just stared in horror. "Mom..."

What has Starkiller done?

* * *

**So, I know that Shaak Ti didn't die exactly like that, but it's close enough. I'm trying to make it like the movies, and the book. Peace out yo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I can't believe it. My mom. Dead. Just like that. I looked at her dead body.

"Get out." I told Anakin and Obi Wan.

"I'm so sorry." Obi Wan started.

"LEAVE!" I yelled. "If it weren't for you, none of this would've happened."

Anakin and Obi Wan looked at eatch other, and left. I looked at my mom. I had to tell dad.

I walked to his room. I knocked on the door. "Father?" I called out. The door opened. "Yes?" He asked. I looked at him with a sad look. "A Sith killed mom." Dad's eyes widened. He ran to mother's room, and saw her body. "Shaak..." He cradled her to his chest. He looked up at me through teary eyes.

"Those Sith are going to pay."

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

Dad was going to kill me! Not only did my little brother commit a murder, but he probably just started a war! I paced inside of my room. "I've gotta talk to Starkiller." I walked to his room, and barged in. "Wha-what?" He sat up in his bed. I stormed over to his bed, and grabbed him by the collar. "Hey!"

I glared at him. "Why did you do it?!" I yelled at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I dropped Starkiller. "I only stole one credit." He told me. "I was going to pay you back."

"You took one of my credits?" I asked him. Starkiller gave me a look. "I wanted a new video game."

I shrugged. "Fair enough. So, you were in bed all night?" I asked. Starkiller nodded. "I was waiting for you to come back, so I was in your room. I found a credit lying there, so I took it. I swear that I was going to pay you back though." I nodded.

"Okay. I believe you."

**Starkiller's P.O.V.**

I wonder why Anakin won't believe me. I'm his little brother! I also want to know why he thought that I had left my room... Odd.

* * *

**So, if you're wondering when action and a longer chapter will kick in, well, keep waiting, cuz I dunno. I'm just going with da flow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I was standing by mother's grave. We had held a funeral ceremony, and many of our friends had come. My sister was crying her eyes out. I put my hand on her shoulder. Harmony sniffled. "I want mom back." My heart broke. This was all Anakin's fault.

I saw my father kneeling by mom's grave, putting a wreath of flowers on it. I know that he was heartbroken. He gave me a look. I understood. This meant war.

* * *

_A Month Later..._

We were about to storm the Sith's territory. I knew it would be dangerous, but if we could cause them the pain they caused us, it would be worth it. I would stay by Harmony's side, no matter what. I was not going to loose my little sister.

**Sideous's P.O.V. (_*Cough cough*_ Hideous _*Cough cough*_)**

They're coming. Now the age of the Sith will finally happen. They are weak in numbers. We are strong.

"Get ready." I told Darth Maul. He nodded.

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

It has been a month since the incident. I still have no idea what happened. I heard a knock on my door. It was Starkiller. He had a terrified look on his face. He looked down. I did too. I was shocked to see a lightsaber hole in his chest. "NO!" I ran over, and knelt down. He had to be okay.

Starkiller started to fall. I caught him, and placed him on my bed.

"You- you're going to be okay, you- you have to be okay. MOM, DAD!" I shouted. I didn't know what to do. When mom and dad came, Starkiller was starting to close his eyes.

Mom screamed. "Starkiller!" Tears streamed down her face and on mine. Dad came in, saw Starkiller, and looked shocked. I looked at mom. She looked at me sad. My brother was gone.

"It was a Jedi." I saw Darth Maul, my fathers security, standing behind dad. Since when did he get there?

"We must attack immediately." Dad ordered. "But what about-" I was cut off by dad. "NO! We will attack. Get ready." I took one last glance at Starkiller. I never even had a chance to say good-bye. He didn't know that I loved him

**(As a brother. The other would be gross)**

He didn't even have a chance to defend himself. Those good petty Angels were going to regret this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

As dad was leading a march to the Angel's territory, I saw the maintenance room. I knew that we had security cameras everywhere. Even in the bathrooms, which is kinda gross. I looked around. Nobody would notice me sneaking in. I ducked inside the room. I looked at the camera footage, and played it back to an hour ago.

I saw Starkiller walking towards my door.

I looked closer. I saw a figure move in the shadows. I whipped around, and saw Obi Wan. "Oh, it's just you." I said. Obi Wan looked at me, and said, "I heard about Starkiller. I'm so sorry." I nodded. "Come check this out. It's video footage from an hour ago." Obi Wan took a closer look.

At the end of the video, I was shocked. "Was that...?"

Darth Maul killed Starkiller because of my father's orders.

I had to stop this war.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, Obi Wan following me. I had to find Ahsoka. I had the video footage burned into my mind. I couldn't forget it.

I saw that an army of Jedi/Angels were marching to. They were going to meet the Sith/Devils! I think that dad had seen this coming.

I think that Darth Maul might have been the one to kill Ahsoka's mom.

But I could've sworn that it was Starkiller. Maybe dad possessed him or something.

Those thoughts ran through my mind as I ran to fine Ahsoka. I saw Mace Windu, leader of the Angles, and Yoda, leader of the Jedi. I saw a silver winged angel hanging in the back. Ahsoka's friend. I ran towards her.

"Hey!" I whispered. Satine saw me, and froze. Before she could shout out, I grabbed her wrist, and pulled her with me. "Listen, I need to find Ahsoka, it's urgent." Satine gave me a look.

"You can trust me." I said. Satine gave me a skeptical look. "Fine." She finally gave in, and did a bird call.

A seconds later, I heard the beating of wings. I saw Ahsoka. She saw me too. The sun was behind her. She looked like an angel. She narrowed her eyed, and dived at me, her lightsabers drawn. "Whoa!" I ducked, and drew mine. I didn't want to hurt her, but I also didn't want to die.

"Wait!" Satine and Obi Wan said. Ahsoka paid no attention to them.

"You have the nerve to come here?!" Ahsoka said with venom in her voice. I felt horrible.

"You have to listen to me!" I said.

"Why? So you can kill everyone else that I love?"

"No! I need to show you something!"

Ahsoka charged. I blocked.

"Just go!"

"No! You need to hear me out!"

Ahsoka ignored me, and kept on fighting.

I had an idea. If she was an angel, she couldn't kill someone who didn't defend himself, right? Or at least I hope.

I dropped my lightsaber. My plan worked. Ahsoka stopped fighting.

"What?" She asked. I told her about Starkiller, Darth Maul, everything.

"I'm sorry about your brother, but how do I know you're not lying?"

"Take my hand." I said.

"Is that a line? 'Cause if it is, I think you can do better."

"It's not a line, come on, please, just trust me."

Ahsoka's gaze softened, and she took my hand. I thought to the video footage. I saw Ahsoka standing next to me. I saw Darth Maul stab Starkiller. More tears appeared in my eyes.

After the memory faded, Ahsoka let go of my hand. "I'm sorry. I should've believed you." I nodded. "Yeah."

"Don't push it. What do we do?" Ahsoka asked.

"Now, we stop this war."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahsoka's P.O.V.**

I saw tears glide down Anakin's cheeks. I felt a little bad for him. After all, he had just lost his brother.

Satine and I flew up. I saw that both tribes were almost in eye sight. "We have to hurry." I told Anakin. He nodded.

"Yeah, come on."

We flew super fast to the middle where both tribes would meet. We landed, and waited.

When the tribes saw us, they stopped. "Now what?" I asked Anakin. He shrugged. "Now we wing it."

Satine's eyes brightened. She kissed Obi Wan. I grinned.

Obi Wan looked shocked. He just stood there frozen.

"That's my bro!" Anakin joked.

"And you're proud?" I asked.

Anakin shrugged.

"Satine!" I saw Mace Windu looked at them both. "You are kissing a Sith!" Satine looked at him.

"I know."

"Well, stop!" Mace took a step forward.

"I won't. This war between the Angels and Devils has been around for too long. It's time for a new era. A time for peace! End this!" I looked up at Satine. She was hovering above the ground.

"The real person behind this war is...my dad." Anakin pointed. Lord Sideous looked at him with hate.

"He killed his own son! My brother. He killed your queen, and lied! His assassin Darth Maul has been behind all the murders! All the secrets are now out! If there's going to be any fighting, make it against Darth Sideous!"

Mace nodded. "It does make sense." He said to Yoda.

"Whoever agrees with us, step forward!" I said.

I saw Harmony step forward. I smiled. She stood up straight, and walked towards us. "I agree." She said.

"This war is tearing lives apart."

"I think so too." I turned, and saw a ghost.

"Starkiller.." Anakin whispered.

"Hey big bro." Starkiller said.

Anakin smiled.

"I may be a ghost, but I still have something to say. GET SIDEOUS!" A bunch of devils turned on Sideous. Some of my people joined. Then more. They worked as a team to bring down Sideous. Anakin put his arms around Satine, Obi Wan, and I. "We did it. We united the tribes."

An explosion boomed behind us. I saw a bunch of people being thrown back. Darth Sideous levitated in the air, electricity swirling around him.

"This,-" Anakin started. "Is my fight." He drew his lightsaber, and charged. He dodged electricity, and jumped over the fallen.

**(It's too hard to explain how he fought, so let's just say that Anakin defeated Sideous, but lost half of his arm like in the movie. Oh, and he also got the scar)**

I ran towards Anakin, Obi Wan, Satine, and Anakin's mom following. "Ani..." Anakin's mom said. Anakin was on his back. "Medic!" I called. Satine, and Harmony came, and lifted him up.

I hope he's okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Anakin's P.O.V.**

I woke up, and saw white all around me. I sat up, and put my head in my hands. I felt something cool on my right side of my face. I looked, and saw a mechanical hand attached to my arm. I looked at it.

"You fought well." I looked up, and saw Ahsoka sitting next to me. She looked beautiful. "Of course, with a great defeat, there's always a price." I nodded. "How do you feel?" Ahsoka asked. I shrugged. "Like I just saved the galaxy from war." I joked. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, like _We_ saved the galaxy."

Ahsoka smiled, and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. We talked for a while, and before I knew it, It was midnight.

"Sleep well." Ahsoka said as she turned to leave. "Hey Ahsoka," I started. She turned. I leaned forward, and kissed her full on the lips. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Ahsoka smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Da End! U Like? Hell, I know U liked. **

**Yo Mama So Awesome, She Read This Fanfic!**

**Peace!**


End file.
